


Wanting, Needing, Waiting

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Yes Mistress [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humiliation kink, Mediocre heterosexual intercourse with Jake, Oral Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub!Jake, blindfolding, dom!Amy, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: “Don't you want to play?”Jake returns home to his Mistress after a deep undercover mission, and she makes it worth the wait.





	Wanting, Needing, Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> "You know what I hate most?" Jake asked. "Interfering women. The ones who think they're God's gift to men. Bossy, overbearing women, who expect you to worship at their feet just for existing.” - [Songs of Innocence and of Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790375/chapters/44581972)

The first night Jake was home they had wild, crazy sex on every available surface until they were lying exhausted on top of the coffee table amid pieces of clothing and rustic pink decorative candles that had been in the bloody way. The second night they had slow, languid sex in the bedroom until they were both wrung out and hoarse from multiple orgasms. The third night they were just snuggling on the couch after finishing their favorite Chinese take-out.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Jake asked. “Watch a movie or something?”

Amy gave him a long, searching look. “Don't you want to play?” she asked, lightly stroking his arm.

“Of course!” he replied. “But I wanted to give you some space, let things settle down before I asked.”

“For the millionth time, I really enjoy it too. It's not an imposition.” She stroked her thumb on the inside of his wrist. “And maybe I missed my good boy a little as well.”

Jake let out a long-suffering sigh and turned to face her. “Oh well, I suppose I could oblige you.”

Amy smiled. “You're too good. But seriously, I'm so proud of you,” she continued, softly rubbing her fingers up the back of his neck.

Jake put his forehead to hers. “Sometimes it was the only thing that kept me sane.”

He was kneeling by the bed, naked, his hands behind his back. She watched as his chest expanded with each hitched breath. She took her time to get dressed. He would have to wait. She picked out a tight black pencil skirt, her favorite heels and her black satin corset (a very thoughtful birthday gift). 

When she was ready she slowly approached until she stood in front of him. 

“You've been away from me.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Did you miss me?”

“Yes Mistress,” he said ardently and bent down to kiss her feet.

“No!” she said sharply, pulling her leg back. “What are you doing? You know better than that.”

He looked up at her, shocked into silence.

“Or are you fishing for punishment? Well, you're going to get one you don't like. Eyes to the ground,” she ordered, and turned around.

“Yes Mistress,” he responded meekly.

She sat down in her armchair, annoyed and frustrated. This was supposed to be a fun night, and already things had gone awry. But she simply could not let this slide. She pretended to be busy on her phone but she was secretly watching him. She could tell from the slump in his shoulders how much he regretted his transgression already. She kicked off her heels and placed them behind her chair. He would not be seeing those again tonight. She took off her stockings and twirled her bare toes on the carpet, watching him from the corner of her eye. A single tear formed on his cheek and fell to the ground. She got up and walked towards him. He stiffened and looked even more miserable. She crouched down in front of him and lifted his chin. “Now do you want to tell me what that was all about?” she asked, not unkindly.

“I'm sorry, Mistress, I just wanted to touch you,” he said plaintively. “I'm so sorry, Mistress.”

She nodded, understanding. “Now apologize.”

He bent his forehead to the ground. “I'm sorry I broke your rules, Mistress. Please forgive me. I'll do better, I promise, Mistress.”

“You're forgiven. We won't mention this again.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

She went back to her armchair. “Now come here and masssage my feet.”

He kneeled down in front of her and readily complied, reverently touching her feet. Even though she'd told him it was all behind them she could sense his contrition. He carefully rubbed her arches and massaged her soles. She curled her toes, moaning contently. He was so good at this. She told him what a great job he was doing and how much it pleased her; she did not spare her praise because she knew he needed it. He continued to knead and rub her feet with the greatest care and attention. “That's enough,” she said at last. “Hands behind your back.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“On the bed,” she ordered.

“Yes Mistress.”

He lay down on his back and she watched him from the distance for a while. She calmly took in the rise and fall of his chest and the hard angles of his body, all laid out for her like a banquet. Then she rummaged through her chest of drawers before slowly and silently walking up to the bed. A tremor went through his body as he sensed her approach. She bent over him to tie a silk scarf over his eyes. He lifted his head for her and groaned softly, hating and loving the blindfold in equal measure. She tied his wrists together with another soft scarf. They knew better than to play with police handcuffs. She lifted his hands over his head and attached them to a metal rail of the bedframe. “Not too tight?” she asked. “Is this okay?”

“Yes Mistress,” he answered with a stuttering sigh. She could see how much it affected him, his chest moving quickly. She saw the tension in his arm muscles as he strained against his bonds, not to escape, but to savor the constriction.

She moved next to him on the bed and began to tease him with her hands, her fingers, and her mouth. She softly stroked the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh and felt him shiver. She moved her hand up achingly slow and drew lazy circles on his skin. Then she pinched his nipple, and he arched off the bed with a surprised moan. “You're at my mercy,” she said, rubbing the aching flesh. “I can do anything I want to you.”

“Yes Mistress,” he answered breathlessly.

She let her fingers wander over the soft silk of the blindfold, his cheek and then his lips. She put two fingers in his mouth and he sucked on them eagerly. With her other hand she lightly grazed his cock, and he struggled to restrain himself and stay still on the bed. How she loved to play with him, her favorite toy. He could never predict her next move. She licked a wet stripe on his stomach and blew warm breath over it. Then she dragged her nails across his chest. She smiled and looked at his beautiful lips, opened in a silent plea. She wanted more.

She turned around and silently undressed until she was only wearing her corset. She held on to her soaked panties and approached the bed. He was lying still, his whole body tense with anticipation. She patiently watched as his shallow breaths evened out. Then she slowly dragged her lace panties up his chest, past his lips and up to his nose, enjoying his satisfied moan.

She knew just what she wanted. She got on the bed and stradled his chest. She grabbed his arms, which were straining the silk to reach her, and pushed them down to the mattress. She leaned down for a soft kiss and playfully bit his lip. Then she slowly moved up his body while holding on to the bedframe with both hands. He didn't need a command, but eagerly started licking her core when she reached his mouth. She sighed contently as his tongue worshipped her cunt. Moving a hand down to her waist she relished in the feeling of her close-fitting corset; the soft fabric, the tight laces and the love it came with. She let him draw it out, taking her time, moving back and forth until she was fully satisfied. She came with a loud moan, his tongue on her clit. He continued to pleasure her while she softly stroked his hair.

“Well done,” she said at last, and moved down his body.

“Thank you, Mistress.”

She smiled and sat up straight. He had been so good, so patient, he deserved his reward. She stroked his cheek, his chin, his throat, and dragged her nails across the sensitive skin. Then she moved further back and carefully sank down on his length. A silent cry came from his lips. She pushed his bound wrists against the mattress, not because the silk was insufficient at keeping him restrained, but because she knew he loved it even better to feel her hands holding him down. She slowly rocked back and forth. He was breathing heavily, biting his lip. She leaned down to kiss him, only briefly. He chased after her lips and moaned in frustration. She pinched both his nipples hard and he let out a sharp cry, arching off the bed.

Then she leaned down. “You are mine,” she whispered in his ear, “And mine alone.”

She felt his whole body tense instantly. He panted and swallowed hard, only just managing to restrain himself. “I am yours and yours alone, Mistress,” he replied slowly.

She took off the blindfold and he looked up to her with naked want. Noticing her black corset he smiled softly, eyes glazed over with desire. She leaned down to kiss him.

“Come for me,” she said, squeezing her muscles tightly. He obeyed at once, and she held his haze while he spent inside of her. She leaned back and arched her spine to give him an even better view. Then he finally stilled, and she moved off of him. She lazily stroked his side and up his arms, pausing at his bound wrists. She released the slip knot and untied his hands. Then she spooned him from behind and wrapped her arms around him. “Welcome home, sweetheart.”


End file.
